Coming Down With Something
by Tabula Rasa1
Summary: Mid-First Episode: Heero's just torn up Relena's invitation, and is trying to walk away.


TITLE: Coming Down With Something 

Summary: This is a mid-episode thing. It starts right after Heero tears up Relena's invitation, wipes away her tear, and walks away. 

Rating: R (solider's language) 

Disclaimer: Not my propety. I know that. 

Notes: I wrote this a while ago, but I'm just finally posting it. Also, Opening Doors is now up at my website, with pictures for each chapter. This story, in non-plain text form, is also up. Go see http://tabulaxrasa.tripod.com/comingdown.html if you want. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past! I love it! Hope you like this one! 

***** 

What the hell was _that_? 

Where the hell did that come from? Since when did Heero Yuy dry girl's tears? Especially after he was the one who'd made her cry in the first place. Especially when she was the enemy. He was here to destroy her. 

Why had he told her that again? 

Right-- because he was so good, it didn't matter. It didn't matter if everyone knew he was going to kill her, because they still couldn't stop him. He was Heero Yuy, and that was what he did. 

At least he'd pulled off the whole tear-swipe thing well. He was still a frozen, heartless bastard. 

He had turned the corner but he could still feel her standing there, staring after him. Well, let her look. He didn't care. 

Not anymore. She'd already seen him, on the beach. When he was trying not to notice all that thigh displayed so prominently. 

Not that he had noticed it, of course. Well, except as he was trained to notice everything in his environment, of course he'd notice she was wearing a short skirt. In case she was a possible threat, he needed to know her range of movement. So. Yes. 

Why did it sound like he was trying to convince himself? He didn't need convincing. He already knew everything he needed to know. So he'd just been assessing the situation, and her legs were part of the situation. 

Why the hell was he still thinking about her legs? It was a good thing he had gotten away from her-- she made him sick, and that was obviously affecting his thinking. Next thing you know, he'd be thinking about her hair or some rubbish like that. 

Because she did have a damn lot of hair. It was all over the place. And when she turned her head, it swung out her behind her. How did she get it to do that anyway, all in synch like that? It was addicting to watch, like a pendulum. 

Oh, fuck. Now he _was_ thinking about her hair. And why wasn't this sick feeling going away? It was because he was still thinking about her! He had to stop this and concentrate on his mission. Then he wouldn't have this sick feeling in his stomach. Whenever he saw her, he had this sudden urge to throw up. 

Something strange happened in his stomach-- it went tight and loose at the same time-- every time he saw her. It was sort of like when he'd flown his Gundam for the first time. But more...more intense. More pleasant. Because, the really weird-ass thing was, it wasn't a terrible feeling. He sort of...enjoyed it. If he had ever known how to enjoy anything. He enjoyed his Gundam, he enjoyed this feeling, but That. Was. It. 

And maybe that weird shock he'd felt when his hand had brushed against her skin. Right now, it was like he could still feel her tear on his finger. But he'd wiped that off, hadn't he? Hadn't he? If he tasted his finger now, would it be salty with her tear? 

And then there was this whole business with the sweaty palms. 

God! She, she just made him _ill_. Which made him weak, and that was unacceptable. It was good thing he wouldn't have to spend much more time around her. Soon he'd be rid of her. 

His feet stumbled and stopped walking. That was strange. 

He had something to do, he remembered. Where had he been going? He started walking again, his feet slow and clumsy and heavy. 

He had just regained his pace when he saw her, walking out to the gate, face hidden by her long, shiny hair. 

Heero promptly fell down. 

He sat on the ground, staring around himself in surprise. Heero Yuy was never clumsy. A perfect solider couldn't show the level of un-coordination he had demonstrated today. 

He sat for a while, until he was sure she would be gone. Then he slowly pulled himself to his feet. It's not like he was hurt; he was...surprised. And he wanted to make sure he wouldn't pass out-- all this nausea was making him lightheaded. 

It was probably just the gravity, he decided. Heavy Earth gravity affecting him in strange, unforseen ways. 

Or maybe he was coming down with something. 

**** 


End file.
